


Dear Donghyuck

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Love Donghyuck [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Character Death, Love Donghyuck, Love Letters, Love Story, M/M, Memories, NCT Dream - Freeform, conclusion, nct - Freeform, to all the boys i've loved before - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Renjun writes a letter back to the love of his life.





	Dear Donghyuck

Dear Donghyuck,

In all my life, I’ve only loved one boy, and his name is Donghyuck. That’s you, my dear. I love you more than you could ever imagine.

I was cleaning up the other day and found a box of yours. It was one of those old-fashioned styled hat boxes, purple striped with a beautiful bow on top. I’d never seen it before in all the years of our marriage, so I’m sorry but my curiosity got the best of me. What I found blew me away.

Five letters, all handwritten in your beautiful cursive font. Addressed and ready to be sent. I wonder why you kept them for so long. Though when I finally opened them, I realised why you had never sent them. Oh love, you were always the boy with the biggest heart. I’m so proud to have loved you for all these years.

I can’t say I wasn’t surprised to discover that you once loved Jaehyun. He grew up so well, and you were so happy for him on his wedding day. Doyoung completed him, and I’m glad you saw that even from the start. That he would be taken care of. You were always so sweet with little Eris and Damien. Now I know why. You wanted to share some of that first love back to where it came from.

I’m also wondering if this is same the hot chocolate you’ve made for us so many times over the years, most likely. It was always your favourite thing to do. Making sure we had marshmallows in the cupboards, so we could watch them melt into our steaming hot mugs. Your eyes would twinkle. Were you thinking of your favourite hot chocolate experience, or did I ever manage to best it?

Jaemin has always a tricky character. I remember now how much you loved him when we young. How you cried into my arms about how he wouldn’t just reject you outright and somehow that hurt you more. I didn’t tell you back then, but Jaemin found me one day, before I knew him properly. He told me about you. About how fiercely loyal you were, how brave you were in fighting your own demons, and how afraid you could be of others. He asked me to look out for you, which I gladly accepted the task to do so.

I never really thanked Jaemin for that, maybe I should. Getting them back together was one of the most touching moments of our wedding party. How did you know they just needed that nudge? Jaemin cried so hard when you handed the mic to Jeno, your best man and he launched into the sweetest second confession speech ever. Their daughter has always been like our own. Dove turned out so well, so much like her Uncle Hyuckie. She says hi by the way.

Whoa my darling, the words you wrote for me blew me away. You wrote so many wonderful things about me, but I don’t think you have ever realised how much you changed my life too. From the moment I met you, my world just seemed brighter.

Before you joined our singing club, I’d never sung Solo but with you by my side, I did. You were so supportive, and it made me brave in all the parts of my life. Your laugh filled up my heart, and when you told me you picked me over all the other boys, that was one of the happiest moments of my life. I’m still so sorry I left you, but in a way maybe it turned out for the best. We got our happily ever after in the end, right? Maybe we needed the time apart. Maybe you needed Jeno and Mark to come into your life, so you could really learn to love yourself.

Which you did my love. I am so proud of you.

If I’m honest I knew you loved Jeno from the start, he was such an important part of your life. I just think you never explored those feelings, because he was your best friend and he was dating Jaemin for so long. I don’t mind my sun, I’m comforted to know he was there by yourself during the hardest of times for you. I wasn’t strong enough for you then. I wanted to be, but I missed you so much and hearing from Jaemin about what you were doing tore me apart. I’m sad I wasn’t the one you shared your first time with, but then I had my own smaller love story, which made me into who I am today. I’ll always love Sicheng a little, but not in the way you loved Jeno, or that we loved each other.

You never told me about being in love with Mark. I wonder if it’s because you didn’t really see the two of you as anything important, but then again you wrote a beautiful letter in his name. Lucas was the perfect match for him, and I’m so proud of you for letting him love who he was supposed to, and for realising you deserved more for yourself. It must have been so hard to love another person, and for them to leave you. My darling sun, you were so lonely. I’m sorry.

Mark and Lucas came to visit the other day, we talked about how their son Haechan was getting on. He’s doing well you’ll be happy to hear. Singing his heart out at college. Wants to be a singer like his Uncle Donghyuck. You’ll be proud of his achievements, he’s even entering a competition soon. So watch this space.

When I finished your letters, I thought that was it, so I put them aside for days, but when I was cleaning out your closet, I found one more letter tucked inside your favourite LP. The one of the song you always made me sing in my back garden when we young. A letter you wrote to me on our wedding day. What a long time ago. You spoke of our reuniting. I can hardy recall it myself, but you captured each moment in detail. I knew it was fate. I remember thinking that’s the love of my life and how ready I was for my life to begin again.

Guess, I should end this, because you need to rest now.

Though before I go, I need you to know my wonderful husband that I have loved you with every beat of my heart since I was 16 years old. That for me you were the sun, stars and moon. That my world revolved around you, and I know we never had children ourselves, but our world was filled with all the boys you loved before, the boys they loved and their children. We were surround by so much love. Our family is whole because of you. You were the shining sun that threw light upon us all, and although you now need to shine from further away, I will always feel the warmth on my face.

Rest well my love, I will never forget you.

Love Renjun

_P.S – Beer pong and strip poker, what were you thinking?_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I made myself cry - I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I've enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
